4th Of July
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Mac and Adam enjoy the 4th in a special way. Happy 4th Of July everyone :D


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own CSI NY

**Description:** Mac and Adam enjoy the 4th in a special way.

It was the 4th of July and to the team's surprise they were given the time off so they could be with their friends and families for the holiday. Adam sat back on his couch in a slump he didn't have anyone to share this special time with and this stupid holiday was getting him down. He sighed and got up he had just walked into his bedroom when he heard a knock on the door. He paused confused he turned and headed for the door as the knocking continued.

"Ok ok I'm coming. Just hold your horses" Adam yelled out. He opened the door and was surprised to see Mac standing there with a smile.

"I don't think I have any horses to hold on too, but how about some Chinese?" Mac stated Adam just stood stunned, but quickly shook it off and nodded.

"Y-Yeah come on in Mac. Um not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" Adam asked confused.

"I wanted to come by and see you considering you don't have anyone to spend the holiday with" Mac answered.

Adam didn't know how to respond to that. He was shocked that Mac wanted to spend the 4th with him when no one has ever offered. He stood in the same spot all the while watching Mac as he took the food into the kitchen who then turned to Adam and smiled at the shocked look on his face. Then he frowned as he wondered something so he went a head and asked.

"Adam you never had anyone offer you to spend the holiday with them have they?" Mac asked Adam shook his head.

"No not really" Adam admitted.

"Well now you do...that is unless you don't want me here" Mac said Adam quickly shook it off and nodded.

"Yes!" He said a little too quickly "I mean yeah of course if you wanna stay that is" he said calmly Mac chuckled at his nervousness "The plates are on the left shelf and the cups are on the right side. I have tea and water no beer nor coke I didn't have time to go by the store sorry" Adam said sheepishly.

"That's ok" Mac stated then turned and got the plates and got the wine glasses down he then walked over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I brought wine" he winked at him then turned and fixed both of their plates.

Once he was finished he carried both plates into the living room and sat them down on the ground he then walked back into the kitchen and smacked Adam's hand when he tried to help and grabbed both glasses he carried them and the bottle of wine and motioned for Adam to join him in the living room. Adam walked in and sat down in front of Mac who handed him his glass he poured the wine then poured himself a glass and they enjoyed a nice meal in silence for a bit until Mac felt the need to say something, but Adam beat him too it.

"Mac? I don't understand" Adam said confusingly.

"What's to understand? I wanted to spend time with you what's to understand about that?" Mac questioned. Adam shrugged his shoulders then sagged them putting his head down.

"Nothing it's just no one has ever taken an interest in me before not even my own father. I have no friends and no one likes me so I'm very confused right now" Adam admitted.

"Adam! Look at me please" Mac demanded softly. Adam looked up and was shocked to see Mac was very close to him he gulped in surprise.

"Who told you they didn't like you?" Mac asked.

"N-No one, but I can see it in their eyes they don't like me and..." Adam trailed off.

"And what?" Mac encouraged.

"A-And I can see it in your eyes too" Adam said nervously that shocked Mac who quickly recovered he grabbed Adam by the chin and brought the young man's face towards him so he could look into his eyes.

"Adam I don't hate you! Yes I might get a little irritated, but I do with everyone that doesn't mean I hate you..." Mac explained then spoke up again "Far from it actually"

"W-What do you mean?" Adam asked he was nervous to say the least almost fearful.

Mac sighed placed his glass down and then got up. He began pacing in his spot trying to say those words he had wanted to say to the young man for a while, but was too scared too. Jo finally made him see what was right in front of him and that's another reason why he was here, but now he just needed to gather his courage. His thoughts were interrupted when Adam spoke.

"Uh Mac? Are you ok?" Adam asked worriedly Mac smiled and nodded.

"Yeah" Mac said then sighed "Adam there is another reason why I am here tonight" Mac stated then sat down.

"Ok? Why then?" Adam asked.

Mac looked at him then took a deep breath _'Here goes nothing'_ Mac thought "Adam for the past 7 years we've worked together I have noticed some changes going on around the lab. At first I didn't know what to think about it, but I kept watch and over the years it began to change and grow. Now you know I am a very observant man and tonight Jo made me see what I was missing" Mac explained.

"And what was that?" Adam asked.

"You!" Mac answered.

"Me?" Adam asked shocked Mac nodded.

"Yes you. She made me see what was right in front of me this whole time and told me that if I didn't act on it now I could loose you for good" Mac said then sighed "What I'm trying to get at is Adam I love you. I have loved you for a long time and not just love I am in love with you. It has been a very long time since I was able to love again after my wife was killed, but you came a long and bam it opened a flood gate and all my feelings started pouring in with out my knowledge and consent" Mac chuckled "But it took tonight after Jo told me to look into your eyes it was then I new and I couldn't sit around and not act on my feelings any longer no matter if you don't feel the same or not" Mac stated

Adam stared at him for a while his mouth gaped opened in shock. Mac loved him just as much as he loved him. Jo was the only one besides Stella who new that Adam loved Mac and he was screaming on the inside with joy and happiness, but that was short lived when Mac stared getting up he quickly shook of his shocked gaze and grabbed his hand.

"Mac I love you too, Oh gosh you have no idea how much I wanted to say that to you, but I was too afraid to say it for fear of your reaction" Adam said

Mac grinned and sat down beside him he gathered the young man into his arms and rested their backs up against the couch and watched as the fireworks lit up the sky. He released Adam for a moment grabbed the wine glasses and the bottle then settled back down. Adam snuggled up against Mac who wrapped his arm around him and they sat drinking the wine and watching the fireworks.

"So beautiful" Adam stated as a light blue lit up the sky.

"Yeah it is" Mac stated Adam looked up at him and smiled as he saw Mac looking at him.

"I was talking about the fireworks Mac" Adam said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah those are beautiful too, but the only magical thing here tonight is you" Mac said then leaned down and kissed him for the first time since he fell in love for the second time as the fireworks continued to light up the sky.

End.

**Tell me what you think please :D. Happy 4th Of July everyone.**


End file.
